1. Field of Invention
This invention is generally related to restraining devices for use by law enforcement personnel and is specifically directed to an asymmetrical, self-aligning key for lockable restraining device such as handcuffs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Handcuff keys are generally utilized in environments that make it difficult or impossible to visually inspect a key to ascertain its orientation before attempting to insert the key in the keyhole of a handcuff. If one is physically able to inspect a key in these situations, such an inspection may still not be possible without distracting one's attention from a suspect. Handcuff keys of the prior art do not lend themselves to use in such situations because of the necessity to visually inspect the keys for orientation purposes.
Typical prior art handcuff keys, such as the keys shown in FIGS. 1a-1b, are provided with a shank 1 having an unlocking paddle 2 mounted flush with one end of the shank 1, a gripping surface 3, and a double-lock engaging stem 4 extending from the end of the key opposite the end bearing the unlocking paddle. The key may be cylindrical (FIG. 1a), having a gripping surface disposed about the cylinder of the key, or symmetrical (FIG. 1b), having a gripping surface in substantially the same plane as the unlocking paddle. A key ring 5 can also be provided to permit attachment of the key to the belt of a law enforcement officer. Prior art handcuff keys have heretofore been fabricated of metal only.
In any case, the paddle-bearing end of the shank is intended to mate with a socket in a standard, ratchet and pawl metallic handcuff. Specifically, the key is inserted into the keyhole of a handcuff. The keyhole shape is defined by an annular aperture intersecting with a rectangular notch. This shape corresponds to the cross-sectional shape of the paddle-bearing end of the shank such that the key can be inserted into the handcuff when the notch of the keyhole is aligned with the paddle of the key. Once inserted into a handcuff, the key is turned to disengage the teeth of the ratchet with the teeth of the pawl.
Most modern handcuffs are provided with a double lock feature, wherein a bolt in the handcuffs lock mechanism can be selectively positioned to prevent the pawl from disengaging the ratchet. This feature is activated by depressing a pusher or sliding bar within the handcuff with the double-lock engaging stem of the key. The pusher or bar urges the bolt into a double locked position. The bolt is disengaged by inserting the key into the handcuff keyhole and rotating the key in a first direction. The key may then be counter-rotated to unlock the handcuff.
Handcuffs and handcuff keys are typically utilized in environments that often make it difficult to engage and disengage the locking mechanism of the handcuffs using the above described prior art handcuff keys because the keys must be visually inspected to ascertain the orientation of the paddle relative to the handcuff keyhole. Specifically, arresting officers may be faced, among other things, with poor lighting, struggling suspects, and/or wet conditions such as those which may foster mud or other debris which could interfere with insertion of a key in a keyhole. In any event, conditions such as these can often hinder use of the prior art handcuff key.
More particularly, the position of the paddle on the shank of these keys requires that the paddle be aligned with the notch of the handcuff keyhole before the key can be seated with or inserted into the handcuff. Those skilled in the art will understand that the flush mounted paddle necessitates proper alignment of the key with the keyhole before the paddle can pass through the keyhole. This type of precise alignment requires visual inspection by the user. However, even before the paddle can be properly aligned, the axis of the key must be aligned with the axis of the annular portion of the keyhole. Under conditions described above, proper alignment of the keyhole axis with the key shank axis can be difficult. In most cases, an officer, aided with visual inspection if possible, must simply slide and rotate the paddle-bearing end of the key in the approximate vicinity of the keyhole until the key seats in the keyhole. This process of hit-or-miss is undesirable because it can distract an officer's attention from a suspect and/or the surrounding environment.
Another problem that often manifests itself under conditions described above is proper orientation of the key shank and double-lock engaging stem. Handcuff keys are generally carried either in a pocket or attached to an officer's uniform by way of a chain or key ring. Typically upon retrieval, the orientation of a key is unknown until an officer visually inspects the key. In other words, an officer must generally see a key to ensure that the proper end of the key is utilized and the direction of unlocking tab or paddle. Although time is usually of the essence, the cylindrical or symmetrical nature of prior art keys often makes it difficult to quickly ascertain the orientation of a prior art key through an inspection based on touch or feel. Furthermore, if the paddle-bearing end of the key is to be used, the direction of the paddle must be ascertained. Again, orientation requires additional time, and more seriously, distracts the attention of the officer.
Under any condition, a handcuff key should be readily accessible and useable without undue loss of time during retrieval. As explained above, most keys are carried either in a pocket or attached to an officer's uniform. If a key is carried in a pocket of the officer's uniform, the correct pocket must be ascertained, and then the officer must retrieve the key, tying up one hand in the process. Although a key attached to the outside of an officer's uniform may be more easily accessible, the key must be detached from the uniform. In some cases, an attachment link is pivotally mounted on the key adjacent either the engagement stem or the unlocking paddle so that the link extends over the end of the key. This link permits the key to be secured to a chain, key ring, or similar device, and to swing freely therefrom. However, because the link is generally attached to pivot adjacent either the stem or the paddle, it can interfere with use of that mechanism during locking and unlocking. Therefore, the link must be secured in a non-interfering position. In either case, retrieval and use of such a key requires time and attention. In instances where a plurality of keys are attached to a single key ring, this problem is exacerbated.
Finally, the engagement stem of the double-lock keys of the prior art extends from the end of the key opposite the end of the shank bearing the unlocking paddle. Often, the exposed stem has a tendency to snag on clothing and, in some cases, puncture one's skin.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a handcuff key that can readily seat in a handcuff keyhole to aid in the alignment of the key with the keyhole. In addition, it would be desirable to provide means for properly orienting a handcuff key by touch such that an officer need not visually inspect the key in order to insert it into a handcuff. The key should be easily retrievable without the need to remove or secure interfering attachments before use. Lastly, it would be desirable to protect the double-lock stem when the key is not in use.